peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Gaston's New Plan
Captain Gaston's plan was foiled by Ventus! Meanwhile, back at the ship, Undertow was swimming around the ship in circles. The captain was feeling ill because he had caught a cold from all that swimming along with a headache due to bumping his head on the wall. He has a hot water bottle on his head and a red towel wrapped around him with his feet in a bucket of hot water. "That cursed Ventus Pan!" Gaston sniffled, "Making a fool out of me!" All of a sudden, the captain sneezed loudly before splashing his head in the hot water. He lifted his head out and held it, groaning in pain. "Oh! my head!" Although his head hurt, it was nothing when came banging on the door, annoying Gaston. It was LeFou making that racket. He was hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. Judge Claude Frollo came in with a hot water kettle for LeFou to give to his captain. Frollo: Oh, a judge's life is a wonderful life "Your hot water, LeFou!" Frollo called out before LeFou shushed him. "The poor captain has a splitting headache!" LeFou said, "We mustn't annoy him." He didn't notice Gaston open the door as he banged the hammer hard on the captain's head. The hammer vibrated with LeFou still holding it. Gaston, who was dazed, spun circles in his room and collapsed in his chair, completely dazed with one foot in the bucket and one foot out. LeFou entered the room with the kettle Frollo gave him and looked at Gaston. Although we didn't see it, a dazed Captain Gaston smiled goofily. "Well, captain, it's nice to see you smiling again!" said LeFou, as he put Gaston's other foot in the bucket, shook a thermometer, and put it in his mouth, "Brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life: scuttling ships, cutting throats! Oh, captain, why don't we put to sea again?" Then he put hot water from the kettle in the bucket. "You know, there's trouble brewing on the island - women trouble!" He didn't know that he was putting an awful lot of hot water in the bucket, making the water in the bucket too hot. "I wouldn't want this to go any farther, but the judge told me that the doctor told him that he heard that Ven has banished Vixey." At this, the thermometer broke because the water was so hot, and Gaston bolted from his chair, screaming in pain because his feet were red-hot. "WHOHOHOHOA!" LeFou fell backwards, and Gaston, who was very angry, grabbed him with the empty kettle over his eyes. "WHY YOU DODDERING IMBELICE, I--''' But then, his anger turned to surprise as he slowly lifted the kettle from his face. "Did you say Ven has banished Vixey?" "Aye-aye, captain. Yes." "But why?" "On account of Kairi, captain. Vixey tried to do her in, but Ventus saved her. Vixey's terribly jealous..." "Well, well!" Gaston said, with a scheming look in his eyes. "That's why we ought to leave, captain," said LeFou. "This ain't no place for a respectable pirate." But Gaston had no attention of leaving Neverland yet after getting rid of Ventus. Then Gaston had an idea. "THAT'S IT, LEFOU! THAT'S IT!" "I'm glad you agree, captain." LeFou said, thinking they might be leaving. "Quick," Gaston said, letting the towel fall on the floor. "My cape! Me best hunter's cape!" "Aye, aye, sir," LeFou said, as he dressed Gaston in his cape. "The sooner we get going, the better." LeFou moved Gaston to the mirror. "Ah, yes, a jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks!" he ordered, whacking LeFou in the face. "Aye, aye, captain," said LeFou, as he got the captain's case of hooks. "Here you are, sir. Your Sunday set, sir." Gaston took off his silver hook and replaced it with a gold one. He also put a shining ruby ring on the hook. "If we impress the vixen, convince her we're eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a certain hiding place." "Our best hiding place is the Spanish Main, sir." LeFou informed him, as he walked out the door, "I'll set our course..." But Gaston grabbed the fat man with his hook. "And where do you think you are going?" Gaston asked, poking his nose. "To tell the chipmunk and weasels we sailed the tide, sir." Gaston shook his head. "Uh-uh. You will go ashore, pick up Vixey, and bring her to me." Then he threw him down and yelled, "UNDERSTAAAAAAAND??????????!!!!!!'''" The force of his yell, knocked LeFou into his rowboat. "Aye, aye, sir." LeFou said, as he rowed to the island. Category:Fan Fiction